


Steven universe random posts

by Anime_kingdom1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_kingdom1/pseuds/Anime_kingdom1
Summary: Just some random posts and a few shorts
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 20
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Spinel** : that does it! I'm killing you and this worthless ball of dirt!

**Steven** : not if I have anything to say about it! *pull out a saxophone and intensely start playing _change_ while staring at her*


	2. Chapter 2

**Steven** : *on his knees, praying* please send me an angel, the nicest Angel you have

 **Spinel** : *land on earth while injecting the earth with poison* hahahaha!! Where is Steven universe!


	3. Chapter 3

**Spinel** : *moping on the couch sadly*

 **Steven** : hey spinel *steven call out from his room* I know you been sad lately but I got something that might cheer you up

 **Spinel** : nothing can cheer my empty gem steven...

 **Steven** : nothing? Not even... *come downstairs in a donut outfit* DONUT STEVEN

 **Spinel** : *gasp with star in her eyes* donut steven~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh I'm sure these are stupid but eh, I'm just spread some work I did…

**rejuvenator spinel** **& spinel**: *standing in the garden looking at reach other*

 **rejuvenator spinel** : spinel please stop, please start over

 **Spinel** : *glare at her* shut up! No one will ever give us another chance, we will be shattered like the monster we are!

 **rejuvenator spinel** : *shake her head* no... We will be given another chance, we can redeem ourselves.

 **Spinel** : *start pulling at her hair* shut up, shut up, shut up!!!!! *she yelled as she had punched a stone pillar* Being shattered is our only future now, don't you get it! We went after steven, pink diamond son! The new pink diamond... We are going to be shattered... 

**rejuvenator spinel** : you are wrong spinel *turn around and started to disappeared* steven is not pink... He is... Special... * spinel watch her disappeared completely*

 **Spinel** : *started to wake up, remembering the explosion that happened* I'm not... shattered?? *look around and saw she was inside a pink bubble with steven, making her tense up*

 **Steven** : *disabled the bubble, putting them both on the ground before walking up to her* spinel are you okay?

 **Spinel** : *slowly nod*

 **Steven** : good, I'm glad you are okay. I would of been worried if you would of been hurt... Look I'm sorry for what my mom did to you but I want to make it up, I want to give you another chance at happiness... But please no more fighting, spinel. I want us to start new, to be real friends, I'll be there for you every step of the way. I promise

 **Spinel** : *look at steven with wide eyes before she started to cry, pulling at hair hair weakly*

_**rejuvenator spinel** _ _: *speak softly in spinel head* see spinel, he is not pink... So please start over, give us another chance to be happy_

**Spinel** : *slowly nod* o-okay steven... I-i'm done fighting...

 **Steven** : *smile and walk up to spinel and hugged her, making her hug him back, while she was telling him how sorry she way*

**_rejuvenator spinel_ ** _: thank you spinel... *she spoke one last time before leaving spinel*_


	5. Chapter 5

**Spinel** : *holding steven in her enlarged hands so he couldn't move as they was outside, near the ocean* you shown me the truth about this world steven...

 **Steven** : spinel please don't do this, I'm sorry.

 **Spinel** : you taught me that in this world...

 **Steven** : spinel please...

 **Spinel** : IT YEET OR BE YEETED *she yeeted the star boy into the sky*

 **Amethyst** : *started whezzing as she was watching from inside the house*


	6. Chapter 6

**Spinel** : steven universe? More like steven dabiverse *dab*

 **Yellow diamond** : *start whizzing*

 **Steven** : ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Steven** : if I could rearrange the alphabet I'll put U and I together *wink at spinel*

 **Spinel** : ...what the alphabet???

 **Steven** : ...damn it *go to his room to mope*


	8. Chapter 8

**Spinel** : ugh what the fuck!

 **Pearl** : spinel, language!

 **Spinel** : oh sorry... Nani the fuck!


	9. Chapter 9

**Steven** : spinel where are you!?

**Spinel** : *crying* I don't know! I just see dirt and more dirt and I lost my pickaxe and sword! *scream as a creeper started to chase her*

**Steven** : *sigh* well Minecraft is out of the picture.


	10. Chapter 10

**Steven** : okay spinel next question. If you have 12 donuts *point at the 12 donuts in front of her*

**Spinel** : *nod*

**Steven** : and I take half of your donuts, what would I have?

**Spinel** : 2 black eyes and a fat lip

**Steven** : …no more time with Jasper for you


	11. Chapter 11

**Spinel** : oh? so you approach me instead of running away?

 **Crystal** **gems** : we can't beat the shit out of you if we don't get closer

 **Spinel** : oh then please go ahead and come as close as you like!


	12. Chapter 12

**Spinel** : IF SHE PINK, SHE A THOT *pull out her scythe*

 **Steven** : THAT MY MOM YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT *form his bubbles around his fist*


	13. Chapter 13

**Steven** : I can't believe this... I thought you was bae but really... You was just fam *shake his head sadly*

 **Connie** : I-i am bae

 **Steven** : no fam... It's over

 **Connie** : bruh


	14. Chapter 14

**Jasper** : ugh damn weaklings, having to fuse just to even hold a candle against me *she growled at Garnet* it's pathetic!

 **Garnet** : bitch, your single ass is just jealous of my fusion swagger


	15. Chapter 15

**Spinel** : hey amethyst, have you seen steven?

 **Amethyst** : oh he is in his garden, watering his plants *she said making spinel nod before heading up to steven garden*

 **Spinel** : *walk to the garden but halfway there, she started to feel nervous as she remember the garden. Once she was at the door, she was shaking like a leaf, hugging herself while pulling her hair, mumbling to herself that it would be okay. The simple sound of music had cause spinel to stop in her tracks and listen as the music had kept playing. Spinel had opened the door and looked inside, seeing steven sitting near the warp-pad playing his keyboard with his eyes closed. Spinel had slowly made her way inside as she listened to the music and nothing else, she kept listening as her lip had started to tumble and tears ran down her face*

 **Steven** : *he finished playing and slowly let out an sigh before opening his eyes and saw spinel in front of him, making him up in shock but immediately saw that she was crying, causing him stand up* spinel are you okay!? Did something happen!? *he asked worried as he quickly went to her*

 **Spinel** : *wiped her tears* steven that was beautiful *she told him with a tumbling smile* what was it?

 **Steven** : *he looked at her and gave a small smiled* it was _river flows in you by yiruma_

 **Spinel** : can you please play some more.

 **Steven** : heh... okay *he said as he held out his hand which she took before he had lead her back to where he was sitting, and they both sat down on the floor together. Steven let go of spinel hand and grabbed his keyboard before he decided to play some _chopin_ *

 **Spinel** : *she listened intently while closing her eyes and gently laying her head on steven shoulder as he played, her gem glowing softly*

 **Steven and spinel** : *words wasn't spoken between them but none was needed as music had filled the room, both of their gems glowed softly as they resonated with the musical piece*


	16. Chapter 16

**Lapis** : *lay on the couch as she let out an sigh*

 **Peridot** : *looked at her* is something wrong lapis?

 **Lapis** : I'm depressed

 **Peridot** : depressed? Isn't that just a fancy word for feeling... "Bummed out"

 **Lapis** : peridot you ignorant bitch... 


	17. Chapter 17

**Lars** : *sneeze*

 **Steven** : heh did anyone ever tell you that you sneeze like a girl

 **Lars** : well why don't I pound you like a boy *him and steven immediately blush at what he said, before lars held his head down in regret* t-that didn't come out right...


	18. Chapter 18

**Steven** : *grinned and wrapped his arms around lars neck* now not so fast Mr. space captain, you can't just say something so tempting and then take it back.

**Lars** : *was blushing madly but wrapped his arms around steven hips none the less* o-oh yeah?

**Steven** : heh yeah *he grinned and peck lars lips* now why don't you make good on that threat and... Well you know the rest

**Lars** : heh gladly, I am an captain of my word *he grinned and started to kiss steven, getting more in the mood with each passing second*


	19. Chapter 19

**Jasper** : where the fuck is the grilled pork and the grilled fish!

 **Peridot and steven** : here chief! *run up to Jasper and give her their plates before running off to finish cooking*

 **Jasper** : *look at the plates and growled* you two dumbasses come back here! *she yelled making steven and peridot jump before quickly running back to her*

 **Peridot and steven** : yes chief!

 **Jasper** : *looked at steven* you used so much oil the U.S. want to invade the fucking plate! *she yelled at steven* make the plate again, you fucking donkey!

 **Steven** : y-yes chief! *quickly run off leaving peridot alone with her*

 **Jasper** : now you! *she point at peridot plate* the pork is so raw it still singing 'hakuna matata'! you stupid fucking green dorito *she yelled as she grabbed the plate and slammed it to the floor*

 **Peridot** : yes chief, I understand! *she said as she ran off to cook the grilled pork again*


	20. Chapter 20

**Jasper** : where is the chicken pasta!?

 **Garnet** : *walk to her and place the dish in front of her*

 **Jasper** : *try it* finally something fucking delicious.

 **Garnet** : *thumbs up*


	21. Chapter 21

**Steven and EC spinel** : *was riding an crowded train together*

 **EC spinel** : *get close to steven* fucking hell, I'm surrounded by more dicks then a curious teen.

 **Steven** : s-spinel! *he blushed madly*


	22. Chapter 22

**Lapis** : *was asleep*

 **Peridot** : hey lapis, wake up *shaked her slightly*

 **Lapis:** y-yeah, what wrong *she said as she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes*

 **Peridot** : d-do you like me? *she asked her nervously*

 **Lapis** : what? I had married you, peridot *she said showing her their wedding ring*

 **Peridot** : but did you married me as a friend or a lover? I mean you kinda giving me mix signals here, so it only understandable to be unclear about our status?

 **Lapis** : *stare at her* …


	23. Chapter 23

**Steven and EC spinel** : *was watching a movie together*

 **Steven** : hey spinel, why do vampires drink the blood of virgins, because it sounds cool?

 **EC spinel** : think of it like this. If you was going to eat a sandwich... You would just enjoy it more if you knew no one had already fucked it *she laughed while shocking steven*


	24. Chapter 24

**Steven** : spinel why did you punch Connie! *he asked as Connie was on the ground holding her cheek*

 **EC Spinel** : she coughed on me so I social distanced her ass!


	25. Chapter 25

**Steven** : now spinel stay close to me, sense it seem to be crowded today *he told her as he took spinel to the beach city funland, so she could play some games*

 **Spinel** : *scoff at steven* steven I'm older then Garnet, plus I can stretched my limbs so I could easily find you, now if you excuse me I'm going to go win some games *she grinned and left steven as he had watched her leave him behind*

 **PA system** : steven universe can you please come to the lost and found

 **Steven** : *he blankly stared at spinel stretched out on the floor crying while some kids tried to cheer her up with candy*

 **Spinel** : steven, where are you! *she cried as she didn't look around*

 **Steven** : *shake his head as he looked at Mr. Smiley* thank you Mr. Smiley, I'll stay with her next time *he said as spinel was still crying*


	26. Chapter 26

**Human Volleyball** : it funny how people call it a knife but the k is silent

 **Human Spinel** : also how "football" mean two different things to some people

 **Demon steven** : it also funny how my aunt say "you should just make yourself useful and kill yourself again" instead of "I love you" heh

 **Human Pearl** : *everyone was quiet at that comment* ...d-do you need to talk to us? *she asked nervously*


	27. Commissions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter just news

Okay, so I finally can do story commissions, payment via cash app **_$kingdekuandqueentoga_**. Prices are simple but may vary as well, anyway here are the prices.

One-shot: **$2-3**

A couple of chapters: **$5-6**

A short series: **$8**

A long series: **$14**

Also as I said before prices may vary. anyway I good all around when it come to writing expect for action stories so keep that in mind, and if there are any questions then message me so we can work something out or if ya just want to pass me some cash just for the hell of it I won't complain, but ultimately I want to write something heh. 

Anyway that it. Thanks for reading this if you did and I'll return to the regular posting soon


	28. Chapter 28

**Gem** : *was in the middle of the Forest, trying to find their friend* hey where are you! This isn't funny anymore! *she called out*

 **Horror steven** : _hiya~ do you need help_ *he laughed quietly as he walked to her*

 **Gem** : *looked at steven and jumped in fear* s-steven! *she said as her eyes widened as she saw steven had blood stains on his clothes and his face, with fresh blood dripping from his fingers* no i-i-i w-was j-just about t-t-to leave! 

**Horror steven** : *he stepped to her, making her step back* _you should be careful out here, heh there are deadly monsters that eat humans and gems._

 **Gem** : w-w-what *she whimper as she stepped back while steven took another step forward*

 **Horror Steven** : _which had raise the question, how would someone eat a gem without poofing or shattering it... because I didn't even know we was edible. Heh there are so many interesting question like, is there a weapon that'll let's you cut them without poofing them, what would they taste like, how would you cook them_ *he said as he had started to drool as his eyes had dilated and he started to release some pent up bloodlust* _would their gems have a special taste or texture, hehehe they are so many questions that it is slowly starting to drive me crazy!_

 **Gem** : *was shaking uncontrollably while tears had filled her eyes as she couldn't open her mouth to talk*

 **Horror steven** : _oops my bad_ *he smiled as he gotten his bloodlust under control* _what was we talking about... Anyway I had found your friend, she is in clearing not that far from us_ *he pointed to the left of him* _just head straight and you'll find her_

 **Gem** : *was still trembling but nod*

 **Horror steven** : _heh what with that look? I was just joking about monsters eating gems_ *he said as he started to laugh quietly before he had turned and started to head somewhere else* _but if I was you, I would hurry up and leave this forest because you and your friend are pretty far away from the city... So far no one could hear you scream no matter how loud you are~_

 **Gem** : *immediately ran towards where the clearing was to get her friend and leave the forest*


	29. Chapter 29

**EC spinel** : *she groaned as she looked at the burnt messed she called a breakfast* damn it *she mumbled as she tried to do something nice by making steven some breakfast, she shook her head and went to go wash the dishes*

 **Steven** : *he came downstairs as he smelt something burning* hey spinel, what is that smell?

 **EC spinel** : I tried to make you some food but brunt it... *She groaned as she kept washing her mess*

 **Steven** : aww spinel *he smiled as he went over and looked at the burnt eggs and bacon, seeing that it was indeed burned*

 **EC spinel** : I'll throw it away once I'm done with this *she said almost done*

 **Steven** : *try it* not bad *he said as he started to eat it*

 **EC spinel** : h-hey stop don't eat that, that trash *she said quickly drying off her hands and went to steven who moved the plate away from her*

 **Steven** : no it not, it good and I'm going to eat it *he said eating the bacon while moving away from spinel*

 **EC spinel** : steven drop the plate this instance! *she yelled while chasing steven around*

 **Steven** : no! *he yelled as he wolf down the food, leaving an empty plate*

 **EC spinel** : *tackle steven on the couch* spit that out right now!

 **Steven** : *shake his head as he swallowed the food*

 **EC spinel** : *let out a annoyed yelled*


	30. Chapter 30

**Horror steven** : *sat on his bed while playing his guitar* _I always thought I might be bad, now I'm sure that it's true 'cause, I think you're so good, and I'm nothing like you_ *he sang as he thought about spinel and Connie causing him to smile wider* _Look at you go, I just adore you I wish that, I knew what makes you think I'm so special..._


	31. Chapter 31

**Steven** : *was sitting on the couch, watching TV*

 **Spinel** : *walk up to him and sit on his lap*

 **Steven** : s-spinel!? *he blushed* w-what are you doing.

 **Spinel** : sitting down obviously *she said as she started to watch TV as well*

 **Steven** : o-on my lap *he said trying to calm down*

 **Spinel** : *shrugged* I saw a free space so I took it.

 **Steven** : *was trying to say something but only came out as random sounds*

 **Spinel** : anyway I'm not moving because I'm comfortable, so you may as well get comfortable as well *she told him while she lean back against him*

 **Steven** : *blushing madly but sigh* a-alright fine. You can sit here *he said as he went back to watching TV with spinel in his lap while he tried to keep his thoughts clean*


	32. Chapter 32

**Spinel** : *was hanging out with Connie while steven was at home* hey connie.

 **Connie** : yes spinel

 **Spinel** : I know this might sound crazy but do you think steven wear make-up *she asked making Connie eyes widened*

 **Connie** : what! What would make you say that!? *she yelled not understanding what made spinel come up with a question like that*

 **Spinel** : I mean think about it, he always smiling but yet his face doesn't have any wrinkles, plus have you felt his hands before they are surprising soft *she told her*

 **Connie** : spinel you do know we are talking about the same steven who everyone is afraid of, the same steven who is basically always ready to kill anything at a drop of a nail.

 **Spinel** : yeah I get that but... what if it true.

 **Connie** : *didn't say anything as she thought about it*

 **Spinel** : come on, let's find out!

 **Connie** : w-what!? We can't just ask him!

 **Spinel** : who said anything about asking *she grinned as she stood up and ran towards steven house*

 **Connie** : s-spinel!? *she yelled as she ran after her*


	33. Chapter 33

**Spin** : s-steven

 **Steven** : yeah spin *he looked at spin pulling on the bottom of his shirt, which had made him immediately knew he was thinking about something troubling*

 **Spin** : d-do you think, p-pink would of had remembered me i-if I was a girl *he asked quietly with tears in his eyes*

 **Steven** : spin... *he move next to him and used his thumb to wipe his tears*

 **Spin** : i-i'm sorry steven, I know I s-shouldn't be thinking like this...

 **Steven** : no, there no need to be sorry *he said as he rubbed spin back* and I can't be sorry enough for what my mom did but... There is a small sliver lighting.

 **Spin** : how so?

 **Steven** : you had found a new home with new friends and family, you was even able to find love... Real love *he smiled with a small blush while spin had blushed and smiled happily as he hugged steven*

 **Spin** : thank you steven *he smiled as he pulled back and kissed steven cheek, making steven turn a few shades darker*

 **Steven** : n-no problem spin


	34. Chapter 34

**Spin** : hmmm hey steven, I need a 8 letter word for something sexy *he asked for help as he was doing a crossword*

 **Steven** : ummm... 8 letters? *started to think*

 **Spin** : ah I got it, U. N. I. V. E. R. S. E, and it a perfect fit *wink at steven*

 **Steven** : *blush but smile a bit*


	35. Chapter 35

**Connie** : wow steven did you decorated because it look awesome.

 **Spinel** : yeah, where do you find so many fake bodies *she ask as steven had fake bodies and fake blood decorated in front of his house*

 **Horror steven** : fake bodies? *he said confused*

 **Spinel and Connie** : *looked at steven stressed out*


	36. Chapter 36

"Tossing one humanity to save what is important..." Steven mumbled as he finished reading the book, that the human girl named Connie had gave him.

"My Diamond is everything okay?" Pearl asked him. 

"Yes friend, are you feeling well" spinel asked him. 

Steven looked at them and smiled with a nod of his head "yeah, I'm fine" he told them as he realized that, someone giving up their humanity to protect what is important to them, wasn't as stupid as he thought it was


	37. Chapter 37

**Kiki** : heh steven I dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room

 **Steven** : *blush* Connie...

 **Connie** : y-yeah steven

 **Steven** : c-could you step aside so I could get to spinel

 **Spinel** : *blushed* s-steven...

 **Connie** : bruh...


	38. Chapter 38

**Connie** : hey steven here a kiss *she smiled as she give steven a piece of hershey chocolate*

 **Horror steven** : *take it and looked at it* _...thanks_ *he said not understanding why it was call a 'kiss' but it wasn't that important*

 **Spinel** : *she walked up to them and saw what they was eating* oh, can I get a kiss?

 **Horror steven** : _sure_ *he said as he reached over and grabbed her face before kissing her, making her and Connie eyes near pop out of their head from shock. He slowly broke the kiss and grinned* _there_

 **Spinel** : I-i... w-wh... steven... *she tried to speak but couldn't form a sentence as she was blushing madly*

 **Connie** : *she was shocked as well as she had watched the two of them kiss*

 **Horror steven** : _heh come on, let's get something to eat_ *he said as he started to walk away as if nothing just happened*


	39. Chapter 39

**Spinel** : I'm a wanted criminal.

 **Amethyst** : wanted criminal? You wasn't even a wanted gem

 **Spinel** : *look at her and slowly pulled out her scythe*


	40. Chapter 40

**Rose** : so you are my son... From an different dimensions...

 **Twisted steven** : *tried to hold back his tears as he looked up at rose and nodded* y-yeah, that seem to be t-the case heh *he smiled slightly*

 **Rose** : *smile softly* well a son is still a son, no matter what dimension *she said as she hugged twisted steven*

 **Twisted steven** : *tense up before slowly hugged her back while a tear ran down his face* ...the others Stevens are going to flip when they see you *he laughed quietly*

 **Rose** : others?

 **Twisted steven** : *slowly nod* yeah... I'm not the only steven...

 **Rose** : then let's go see them *she smiled at him*


	41. Chapter 41

**Random gem** : where is Steven universe!? *they yelled pulling out their weapon*

 **Steven** : *wake up to them and give them some money* yeah... I don't know what my mom did to you but can you come back in a week or so... I not in the mood for this, so here some money so you can enjoy yourself while you are here. Bye *he said while walking away*

 **Random gem** : *confused while looking at the money* w-what just happened


	42. Chapter 42

**Twisted Steven** : heh hey everyone, I just realized something *he smirked darkly getting all the au's attention*

 **Horror steven** : _heh what is it_

 **Twisted Steven** : fusing to gems is close to having sex in human standards, the means each time gems fused they are having sex, and for gems like Garnet, each time they fused Ruby and Sapphire are agreeing to a threesome *he said laughing madly*

 **All the other au** : *stared at twisted, completely shocked and disturbed* w-what...

 **Spinel (twisted steven au)** : w-what the actually fuck is wrong with you.

 **Twisted Steven** : that not even the best part *he laughed madly while the other au's prepare for what twisted was about to say next*


	43. Chapter 43

**Twisted steven** : heh you sure do talk a lot, you one eye pirate *he grinned annoyed*

 **Volleyball** : heh that rich coming from the idiot who sing away their problems away with the power of love and friendship *she said smiling with a vain popping out her forehead*

 **Twisted Steven** : heh at least I got friends, I don't think I even see you with another gem, well other then me and spinel but she is to nice to tell you to piss off because you are annoying *he laughed quietly*

 **Volleyball** : well I could say the same about spinel being to nice to a useless gem like you

 **Twisted Steven** : useless? Heh I wasn't the lost puppy who was white diamond mindless pet for how long? 3,000 years?

 **Twisted steven and volleyball** : *they stopped talking before they both immediately summon their weapon, pressing it against each other throat*

 **Twisted Steven** : I'll dance over your shattered gem...

 **Volleyball** : likewise... *they glared at each other*


	44. Chapter 44

**Spinel** : hey steven

 **Horror steven** : *stop sharpening his knife* _what is it_

 **Spinel** : *hug him tightly*

 **Horror steven** : *stood there* _what are you doing?_

 **Spinel** : heh I'm hugging you *she smiled at him*

 **Horror steven** : ... _it weird_

 **Spinel** : *frown* fine *she huffed as she slowly let go of him and was about to step back but felt an hand on her waist, making her look down and saw it was steven hand*

 **Horror steven** : _I... I didn't say to stop_ *he mumbled quietly*

 **Spinel** : *smile and went back to hugging him*


	45. Chapter 45

**Steven** : hi friend

 **Jasper** : I'm not your friend

 **Steven** : you right, you are my best friend


	46. Chapter 46

**Spinel** : a spirit so cold and cruel... A soul rotten with the hated of the world, their corruption filled their minds with rage and pain...

 **Horror steven** : _heh a calm spirit... With a soul so pure that it heal their hatred_ *he smirked widely as he lean towards spinel and kissed her before pulling back* _her love stopping the corruption that threatened to swallow him whole._

 **Spinel** : *blushed but smile as she placed her hand on his face gently* heh I love you, you psychopath

 **Horror steven** : _heh I love you too_ *he laughed quietly as they pressed their foreheads together*


	47. Chapter 47

**Priyanka** : what is going on here!? *she yelled as she walked inside the house just to see Steven and Connie, sitting on the couch together*

 **Connie** : mom? *she said looking at her while steven was looking at her from the corner of his eyes*

 **Priyanka** : steven, leave right now *she told him making Connie eyes widened*

 **Connie** : what!? *she gasp looking at her* mom what going on?

 **Priyanka:** Connie, how could you spend time with this... This monster!?

 **Connie** : mom steven is my friend, he isn't a bad person! *she said not understand what was going on*

 **Priyanka:** tell that to all of the people he hurt and that I had to take care of them, Connie he isn't welcome here and you are forbidden to see him again. 

**Connie** : mom tha-

 **Horror steven** : _Connie that is enough_ *he finally spoke up making the two look at him as he stood up with a chuckled*

 **Connie** : b-but steven...

 **Horror steven** : _heh your mom is just choosing what is best for ya_ *he grinned as he started to walk to the door* _you are a smart person with a bright future ahead of ya, don't ruin it by wasting your time with me because I don't see myself in the future. Heh so don't come near me again_

 **Connie** : s-steven... *she said sadly*

 **Horror steven** : _heh bye_ *he laughed as he left the house, closing the door behind him and headed home*


	48. Chapter 48

**Horror steven** : *he gotten dressed before he left the house, he had walked to the only donut shop in the city which was ironically called the big donut, he saw no one was the except for the 1 workers which he had knew kinda well, he chuckled and walked in* _heh hey sadie_

 **Sadie** : o-oh hey steven, h-how it going *she smiled at him*

 **Horror steve** n: _heh everything is fine_ *he said before looking around* _where lars?_

 **Sadie** : oh h-he is umm...

 **Horror steven** : _hiding from me_

 **Sadie** : yes wait no! *she screamed* h-he is not hiding, he just doing stuff in the back

 **Horror steven** : *shake his head but kept his smile* _it is okay, you don't need to lie especially to someone like me. I know the truth_

 **Sadie** : steven...

 **Horror steven** : *laugh quietly and pulled out some money before placing it on the counter* _heh keep whatever left_ *he said as he went to the refrigerator and grabbed a small bottle of orange juice before he had left, giving her a lazy peace sign in the process*

 **Lars** : *slowly opened the stuff room door and look around* i-is he gone y-yet?

 **Sadie** : *looked down at the cash and sighed quietly* yeah... He is

 **Lars** : good *he grunted as he came out of the staff room* why do we even let him in here *he started to rant while sadie was barely listening*


	49. Chapter 49

**EC spinel** : I had never ate someone fingers before

 **Twisted steven** : heh that is a weird one...

 **Horror steven** : *drink*

 **The other au's** : *look at him with wide eyes and slowly moved away from him*


	50. Chapter 50

**Steven and spin** : *they was slow dancing together as soft music filled the house, steven with his hands on spin's hip, and spin had his arms wrapped around steven neck as they was smiling at each other, staring into each other eyes*

 **Steven** : you look beautiful, spin *he told him softly making spin blush but smile*

 **Spin** : y-you always say that *he told him, making steven chuckle*

 **Steven** : because it is true and I want you to know it

 **Spin** : *he sighed softly as he placed his hand on steven cheek* what did I ever do to deserve such an amazing boyfriend like you

 **Steven** : *smiled and lean down slightly and kissed his forehead* heh I love you.

 **Spin** : *even though steven always said it, it still made him blush like an idiot. He place his hand back around his neck before laying his head just under steven chin* I-i love you t-to steven

 **Steven** : *he smiled before hugging spin, making the small gem let out a squeak*

 **Spin** : s-steven!?

 **Steven** : you are so cute! *he laughed as he hugged his blushing boyfriend*


	51. Chapter 51

**Jasper** : I'm stronger then you

 **Steven** : well I'm cuter

 **Jasper** : what? That don't hav-

 **Steven** : people prefer cute things, not gorillas


	52. Chapter 52

**Twisted steven** : may the tears I cried in 2020 lube up spinel cheeks I'm planning to clap in 2021

 **Spinel** : yo what the fuck!

 **Twisted steven** : it true

 **Spinel** : shut the fuck up! *she punched him while blushing*


	53. Chapter 53

**Horror steven** : _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ *he laughed with tears in his eyes while holding his stomach, trying to catch his breath* _w-what is this called again?_

 **Spinel and Connie** : *looked at him with a look of disbelief while they had tears in their eyes*

 **Connie** : ...Bambi


	54. Chapter 54

**YD** : I see you are as light on your feet as ever, Blue *yellow hummed softly as she held Blue's hand and her hip as they slow danced together*

 **BD:** *she smiled softly at her* I can say the same about you

 **YD** : what can I say, I learn from the best

 **BD** : and you certainly know your way with words as well *she laughed quietly as she kissed Yellows' cheek making the both of them blush but kept dancing together with a smile on each of their faces*


	55. Chapter 55

**Twisted steven** : princess

 **Spinel** : *blush* drop dead

 **Twisted steven** : Queen

 **Spinel** : Steven, shut up

 **Twisted steven** : wife

 **Spinel** : *her eyes widened* w-what!?

 **Twisted steven** : *laugh* we need to start somewhere


	56. Chapter 56

**EC spinel** : yo I can't sleep, so make some room *she told steven in the middle of the night*

 **Steven** : *was half asleep as he was to sleepy to process what was going on, so he moved over to make room for spinel*

 **EC spinel** : heh that was easy *she said quietly as she gotten into bed with him and went to sleep, enjoying being next to him*

 **Steven** : *he yawned quietly as he felt his hand on something squishy, making him squeeze it soft*

 **EC spinel** : ummm... Hey buddy

 **Steven** : *he slowly opened his eyes and looked over at spinel and his eyes widened as he had his hand on her chest, his face turning bright red*

 **EC spinel** : ...so I guess ya like what ya feeling, eh steven *she said as there was an steady blush on her face*

 **Steven** : *he let out a small yell while jumping from shock, resulting in him falling off his bed*

 **EC spinel** : *slowly peak at steven and smirked at him* I didn't take you as someone who like to take advantage of an sleeping girl *she said laughing as she saw steven trying to speak but was struggling so bad* heh calm down and go make me some breakfast, then we'll call it even. Okay?

 **Steven** : o-okay *he said blushing as he gotten up and went downstairs to make them some breakfast*


	57. Chapter 57

**Horror Steven and Horror spinel** : *was slowly dancing together as they was both glaring at each other with a insane grin while they slow danced with a bunch of shattered gems on the floor beneath them*

 **Horror spinel** : _heh such a beautiful song, wouldn't you agree_ *her voice was like poison as she slowly pierced Steven skin with her claws while she laughed quietly*

 **Horror Steven** : _it is always beautiful_ *he laughed quietly as he knew the song all to well, he gently pressed his knife into her back while he was still smiling at her*

 **Horror Steven and horror spinel** : *they laughed as they continued to dance the dance of death with each other, both wondering who was going to stumble first*


	58. Chapter 58

**WD** : how could I lose... *she growled as she had just been brought down to her knees by spinel and that corrupted monster* I'm the perfect being. I'm perfection! *she yelled not understanding how she could be defeated*

 **Spinel** : white...

 **Horror Steven** : *he laughed loudly, getting the attention of spinel and white* _The 'perfect being', you said? Well.... I have to tell you the honest truth, as I see it. In this world, nothing perfect exists. It may be a cliche, after all... but it's the way things are. That's precisely why ordinary people persue the concept of perfection, it's infatuation... But ultimately, we have to ask ourselves: what is the true meaning of being perfect? And the answer I came up with was: nothing. Not. One. Thing. The truth of the matter is, I despise perfection. If something is truly perfect, that's it. There is no room for imagination. No space for intelligence. Or ability. Or improvement! Do you understand?! perfection is a dead end, a condition of hopelessness!_ *he explained as he put away his weapon since the battle was already over* _Always strive to be better than anything that came before you, but not perfect. Scientists agonize over the attempt to achieve perfection! That's the kind of creatures we are. We take joy in trying to exceed our grasp and trying to reach for something that, in the end, we have to admit, may in fact be unreachable! In other words...You may think that you operate on a higher level, but you are wrong. The moment you talked about perfection, you embraced an impossible concept and already lost... that is the reality of the_ _matter_

 **Spinel and WD** : *they listened in awe*

 **Horror Steven** : _heh let's go spinel, there no point in staying here_ *he said as he started to walk away, heading towards the closes warp-pad*

 **Spinel** : *she looked at Steven then white, seeing that she was in distressed* b-but white...

 **WD** : go... It'll be okay... *she said quietly, taking in what Steven just told her*


	59. Chapter 59

**Steven and spinel** : *they sat back to back against each other with a broken look across their face as neither of them was talking*

 **Spinel** : am... Am I broken, Steven... *she asked thinking about how Pink had easily left her*

 **Steven** : no... Am I a monster... *he said as he thought about how he turned into a monster and almost destroyed beach city*

 **Spinel** : no you not... *she said softly as she slowly stretched her arm backwards, placing it where Steven could see it*

 **Steven** : *he glanced down and saw her hand before slowly grabbing it. both of them squeezed each other hand softly, knowing they would be there for each other without any words actually needing to be said*


End file.
